


Dat Jelly Belly

by TheMightyFluffyOne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absorption, Death, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFluffyOne/pseuds/TheMightyFluffyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get friendly with Sans' belly from the inside. No specified gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Jelly Belly

**Author's Note:**

> Got hit with the idea of Sans sucking some unfortunate person into his belly and then turning them into magic so I wrote this. Criticisms and comments are deeply appreciated.

“What are you doing there kiddo?” Sans’ gentle, half asleep voice cut through your self imposed brain fog and you shook your head to clear the rest of it.

You had been resting on the skeleton’s stomach idilly rubbing your hands against it while the skeleton in question sat up and watched tv, admiring the way that the magic glowed different shades of blue from within. It had been a calm day, nothing really demanding of your attention, in fact you were still in your pajamas as all that you had done was lay on the couch and cook something to eat, then cooking it a few more times to feed Sans. Papyrus was off training with Undying so you had insisted on being lazy and just sitting on the couch and watching tv knowing that it was going to be several hours before he got back.

You suppose that Sans had been about to nod off when you had moved to tug his jacket open more so that you could rub more of his belly. It was incredibly warm and had a consistency unlike any other that you’d felt. If you had to put a description to it it was kind of harder jello that constantly radiated a deep warmth.

You decided against answering him and instead pulled the jacket open some more and slid inside with minimal issue zipping it back up after you and rubbing the top of your head against the bottom of his jaw. He startled for a moment stiffening at the initial movement but once you settled down against his belly in the jacket he relaxed and laughed at your antics. It was a good thing that Sans was so big or he wouldn’t have had room in the jacket for both himself and you, as it was you were barely able to fit and couldn’t really wiggle much. Not that you wanted to, being very comfortable. It was warm and you could watch more closely the food from earlier being digested and turned into magic.

While he had explained the process before you hadn’t been paying attention if you were to be honest. It had involved a bunch of words you didn’t know and diagrams got involved at one point. You had focused long enough to get that monster food took less time to digest than food from the human world, and from what you could see when you twisted around so you had your side pressed against him the food from earlier was almost gone.

You looked up at Sans’ face and realized that the skeleton had actually nodded off instead of just being half asleep. The sight made you smile seeing him so relaxed and decided to be nice and get him some blankets or something. At very least try to drag him into a less uncomfortable position, sleeping sitting up couldn’t be that nice. So with this in mind you unzipped the jacket with your right hand and pushed against the belly lightly with the left, just trying to get some leverage out of the sack that you were in only to feel the hand that was on the belly slide into it.

This surprised you for sure as you had just been laying against that thing less than 30 seconds ago, why did it suddenly decide to grab you now? If you had looked up at this moment you would have seen Sans’ eye sockets slit back open as he watched your reaction the beginnings of a grin curling on his face, but you didn’t too absorbed in trying to get your hand free without waking the skeleton. You gave a light tug hoping that that would be enough to dislodge your hand but to no avail. If anything that seemed to make things worse as Sans’ tummy pulled on your hand until you were elbow deep in that blue glowing belly.

You were still calm as you placed your feet on the floor, arm sinking up to mid bicep as you pushed your way out of Sans’ lap, as you decided to try and use your weight to free your arm. You braced your feet and grabbed under your left armpit trying to wrench it out, not really caring if you woke Sans in the process. You tugged and pulled and struggled but the stomach held firm not releasing your arm, and using any pause in the pulling to do some pulling of it’s own until you had both of your arms stuck in the gut, your face only just outside if you kept your head twisted to the side.

At this point you were a hair’s breadth away from freaking out and decided that you needed to wake the skeleton before your face got sucked in, a thing that you were only barely preventing by leaning away as hard as you could. You sucked in to try to scream and wake the skeleton when you felt bony hands grab you around your waist and pull your face and shoulders in! You squirmed around trying to knock them off or pull yourself out despite your lack of progress in that the first time when you weren't having to to fight the skeleton too. The hands however just kept slowly pulling you in, pausing for a moment when you were up to your breast bone in the gooey stomach. You felt the stomach that you were being packed into shift becoming horizontal and forcing you to be as well.

One of the hands reached around and pulled your legs up onto the couch with the hand’s owner, and then resumed the pulling now that Sans was in a more comfortable spot. From this new position you could faintly see the skeleton through the blue goo and what was left of his earlier food. It took a few seconds for him to notice you looking at him, absorbed in pulling your hips in and taking a moment to squeeze your butt on the way in, but you did eventually manage to get his attention. Black spots were beginning to form at the edges of your vision as you held your breath not wanting to accidently breath in partly digested food and you pushed against the inside of his belly trying to get him to understand that you would very much like to come out now!

That only gained you a laugh that sounded as if you were under water, very distorted and faded as he smiled and continued to pull you into his belly. Now all that was outside were your calves and socked feet, and you still tried to get out despite how pointless it was, and in short order he had popped both of your feet into his now massive belly.

You felt it all jiggle and sway around you feeling very much like a chunk of pineapple stuck in the jello and through the blue goop you saw Sans’ hands stroking his much expanded stomach. At that moment you couldn’t hold your breath anymore and inhaled expecting to breath in nothing but goo and drown but instead breathed air, stale tasting air mind but it was air, and upon realizing that you sucked in several greedy breaths knocking back the darkness that was hovering at the edges of your eyes and allowed you to peer outside the jelly dome that you were currently in.

The Skeleton that was apparently to blame for your predicament had gone back to watching tv now that you were all the way inside and no amount of pounding on the walls did anything, something that was a tad concerning. The beating literally did nothing, unleashing your full strength against it did nothing but kick up air bubbles, making Sans burp somehow, and use up your energy, making you tired. Options exhausted you slumped against the bottom of the stomach and watched the magic glowing around you. That was something nice about being trapped in here you supposed, you were able to be immersed in the magic. But that might not be such a good thing as you were about to discover as the tummy had finished dissolving the monster food from earlier and now set to work on the new mass there.

It was slow at first, a slight sting on your eyes and eyelids, ramping up to your nose burning and it hurting to breathe ramping up to a burning all over as you were converted to magic.

Sans, while he didn’t consider himself cruel, he did enjoy this, your squirming and thrashing in his stomach and the process of getting you there. It wasn’t something that he allowed himself to do often so that made this all the more special for him. He rubbed the squirming mass that was his stomach and contemplated what he should next time after the world reset. This time had taken weeks of steady work to get you comfortable enough to touch his stomach and give him the opportunity to such them in, but he was sure that he could have gotten you in him sooner, you had given him ideas. Maybe he would scare you into jumping into his hoodie on the pretense of keeping you safe only to pull you down, maybe he’d just pounce on you when you first appear and pull you in, it didn’t matter you wouldn’t remember anyway.

After a few minutes of hard struggling he felt his gut stop sloshing around and looked down at where you were and smiled. You had passed out and were floating in the goo as small parts of you broke off and were turned to either more goo, or in the case of the harder parts of you like your nose currently, dust that had the appearance of glitter. Sans stroked his stomach looking at you and decided to take himself to his room as it would take hours before you digested entirely and he didn’t much care for the idea of being caught by Papyrus. So he slowly crept his way up the stairs trying his best to not wake you back up now that you were out and fell into bed to sleep until Papyrus came home or the world reset.


End file.
